New Pet
by chisquare
Summary: AU. Axel get Roxas a new pet. AkuRoku


**NEW PET**

AkuRoku Ficlet

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

"Is that a…"

"Why, yes. Yes, it is." The redhead beamed down to his less-than-average-height boyfriend.

The blonde stared blank-facedly at the brand new fish tank that took up space where dishes usually sat. "And why did you decide to get a betta fish?" He asked as he watched the near-orange fish swim lazily in the plastic rectangle meant for two.

The redhead grinned brightly. "Well, you mentioned wanting a pet, but because of apartment regulations you can only have aquatic animals. I figured a fish fit regulation pretty well," he said almost proudly.

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows. "But I was talking about an animal that could actually, y'know, keep me company while you're gone, not just make faces at me all day, Ax."

Axel's face fell dramatically. "But…I…" he began, unsure of what to say. He had been sure that the thought of taking care of a fish would have kept Roxas happy, but apparently Axel's work would go unappreciated. The lanky redhead sighed belatedly and sought defeat. "Well, if you don't want him, I guess Sor wouldn't mind the fish."

Roxas' eyebrows shot up. "Why would you give my brother a fish?" He asked, almost accusatorily.

Axel looked down to his shoes with a small frown adorning his lips. "Well, see, I had asked Sora what kind of fish I should get you, since all you can have is fish. He told me a betta would be good for you since they're independent, just like you, and he asked to tag along. He helped me pick out the fish, and even started calling him Mr. Grumpykins, after you. He thinks that he looks more like me, though, so Mr. Grumpykins could be our love child, but if you don't want him…" he rambled.

Roxas shook his head as he tried his best to meet Axel's gaze. Unfortunately, Axel kept his eyes to the floor, upset. "No! No, I _do_ want him. I just thought that a cat or dog would have been better company." Roxas took a breath and a moment to collect his thoughts. Axel's green orbs remained on a rather odd blemish of Roxas' linoleum tiling, forcing the blonde to continue. "I mean, sure, a cat or dog would be nice, but you're right. A fish is perfect. Really, Axel. There's no need to give Mr. Grumpykins to Sora. I don't want my kid to be raised by my brother. He's ours, not his." As if to offer reassurance, Roxas turned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's midsection. "I can take care of Mr. Grumpykins just fine, Ax. Promise."

Axel's eyes lifted with hope. "You really mean it?" he asked in a small voice.

"Mhmm," Roxas affirmed as he dug his head into Axel's chest. Axel grinned once more and returned the loving gesture by tucking Roxas' head underneath his chin and hugging the boy closer to him. The two stood like that for a moment, the only audience member to their loving embrace being the newly-owned Mr. Grumpykins in the background.

Time meant nothing as the two continued to share body heat, but eventually Roxas pulled himself away reluctantly when he caught sight of the fish from his peripheral vision. "I should probably go make room for him in the living room," he said suddenly and excused himself from Axel's presence.

Axel stood there for a moment, gazing at Mr. Grumpykins as the fish wandered slowly around a plastic plant that took up a good portion of the center of the tank. The redhead appeared to be contemplating something, on the verge of wanting to speak what was on his mind to no one in particular.

Another moment slid by before Axel broke out into a sadistic smile and shared a conspiratorial glance with the red-orange non-speaking betta. "I told you he'd keep you if I mentioned Sora," he chuckled darkly.

* * *

**A/N:** My apartment complex has this stupid rule where the only pets I can have are 'aquatic'. I was pretty bummed when I found out 'cause I have this gorgeous cat that lives with my parents. Anyway, I whine about it all the time, so a friend of mine told me she'd get me a betta, so that's how this little ficlet came to be. My fish is actually that color, and he's beautiful. His name isn't Mr. Grumpykins, though. It's Duracell.

Anyway, I apologize if the ending seems abrupt. This is supposed to be light-hearted, simple, and easy, though, so I feel pretty good about this one.


End file.
